


Lease Agreement

by raijuthehyeju



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, House Hunting, M/M, Original Character(s), mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijuthehyeju/pseuds/raijuthehyeju
Summary: We all know that Luccino Pricelli and Major Otávio Mastronelli ended up happily ever after in the best housing situation they could've gotten.But questions remain: how did they get such great housing accommodations? What are the landlords like? And how did that apartment tour go?





	1. Application

_Art by[Iris Jay](http://irisjay.net/), commissioned by the author)_

 

She’d been watching him now for the past five minutes.

Did he truly think he was being coy when he was rounding the complex back and forth?

Helena Oleivera, owner of the Valley’s Oasis Inn and Boarding Complex, watched a peculiar sight from her open office window, a pencil tapping against an armchair’s rest as she observed the military man eyeing a sunken window top to bottom. Thin eyes with dark shadow matched her deep crimson painted, pursed lips, her frame tall with lithe hands  that gracefully handled pen and paper. Reading glasses hung on the end of her longer nose, black-silvering hair pulled into a bun as delicate fingers held her especially pointed chin, Helena watched the sight with a cold-seeming gaze, squinting and pondering over this oddly-curious soldier...

The man in question had that certain “real estate glint” in his eyes- it was a certain look, a hunger for just the right residence or space that all weathered landlords could identify at the drop of a hat. However, examining windows right near his peripheral sighting of her… at least she had verification by his uniform that he wasn’t some building inspector in disguise. But his snooping around would make any landlady apprehensive or at the least bit curious, giving the pencil one hard last tap on the surface before turning back around and rising from her desk.

So, with a huff, Helena left her office and meandered her way towards the street where the soldier was _still_ examining (even after she had to pass through the vestibule _and_ cross the courtyard), wondering whether or not he had  found a mouse run into the building or some other…

“I just had those windows cleaned, a bird couldn’t have possibly desecrated them _that_ much already,” she spoke loudly enough to the man, hoping to bring him out of his trance. She was surprised when  the man seemingly jumped, recollecting himself before placing a hand over his chest with a kind, yet nervous smile. Helena was charmed by his calming mustachioed grin, a long face with eyes that, while tired, creased with a gentleness that sometimes the gruff soldier’s visage erased…

“Ah-- forgive me, I’m ah- ‘in the market’ a bit, and it helps me to grow familiar with idea versus real life…”  
“The ‘market,’ you say~” Helena crooned with a hand over her chest and her eyebrows cocked in a confident grin. “Well, it seems I came upon you at just the right time, then- I’m the owner and manager of Valley’s Oasis, Mr…”  
“--Mastronelli,” the soldier greeted  with a slightly surprised, if still polite, smile. “Major Otávio Mastronelli, Miss-”

“Helena Oleivera,” she hummed back to him, “and the pleasure is all mine for a possible new tenant.”  
“Madam Helena, a pleasure, yes, I-- oh, I... haven’t been out here too long, have I?”  
“Give or take five minutes,” she humored him with a dismissing wave and a grin. “Come, come inside; I just finished a staff review, and my schedule is clear until later this evening…”  

 

* * *

 

“So, Major,” she hummed pleasantly as she held the door open into her office, “what leads you to my building to apply for residence, hmm?”

Helena’s office lingered with the scents of cigarette smoke, fragranced by a faint hint of roses that traipsed in front of bookends and bookcases that lined the wall on either side and at her chair’s back. Behind the desk (a chaotic mess with a full ashtray at its corner) was a large window with sheers and thick, wrapped curtains, the inn’s courtyard beyond its view that held a lovely gazebo and small benches for afternoon reading, most likely. Helena’s armchair was massive and embodied a presence, two smaller chairs off to the side should she be interviewing, reviewing, or whatever other business she needed tending to with guests or residents.

“Ah- business, primarily,” Otávio hummed pleasantly as she shut the door behind him and he hung his officer’s hat, Helena going to shut the thick office curtains while he spoke. “As much as I love my country, boarding at the barracks has grown very… tight, one could say.”

“Wanting to separate the job from the man, I assume?”  
“Exactly,”  the Major nodded as he took a seat before her grand workstation, “it also helps that I have other career pursuits on the side.”  
She took her seat at the side of the desk. “Oh?”  
“Yes- I also give fencing lessons on the side for clients.”  
“I’ve seen some of those demonstrations in the barracks yard passing by,” she hummed, organizing some papers. “If that is indeed _you_ managing the ring, you’re quite skilled.”  
“Ah, soldier’s discipline, nothing more.”  
“Credit where credit is due. Now, for your housing,” she began, pulling out a pencil and pulling a pad out to take notes with, “What are you looking for?”  
“Nothing much beyond the basics,” he  mused. “Oven, kitchen, tub…”  
“Right, right. One bedroom?”  
“Yes.”  
“Pets?”  
“None currently.”  
“Furnished?”  
“If possible- I cannot take what the Corps provides to soldiers’ barracks.”  
“Any view desired?”  
“Whatever you have.”  
“Any level in particular?”  
“If you have a first floor unit available that would be nice, but whatever you have, madam.”  
“Any special amenities?”

Helena looked up from her notes as she heard him clear his throat. “I uh, did want to ask about that,” Otávio chuckled over a nervous grin. “About features, if possible. I mentioned fencing instruction-”

“Of course.”

“I, ah… do have one fencing client, who is in need of housing as of recent,” the Major hummed, beginning to brush a thumb over the back of his palm. “I am more than able to rent a room on my own accord, but I do have to ask if you have- two units available, with those similar attributes. ...Perhaps even next to each other.”

Helena paused in her writing as she looked up to Otávio with a cocked eyebrow, though less malicious in how she would look at a guest who complained of something trivial. When she would look up to him, the landlady was taken aback by just how hard he was staring at her, looking for… what was it? What was he looking for?

No. Couldn’t be.

Not enough time between the moments to find out, Helena set the pencil down and folded her hands. The Major noticed her gaze and, near immediately, began backpedaling mentally, his eyes going a bit wider as he opened his mouth, “If not, however, that’s understandable, I merely offered to help with his ren--”  
“And who is your client, Major?” she asked gently.

He paused. “Luccino Pricelli,” the Major sighed out, “owns the repair shop. He makes a decent income from what he’s told me, but there are slow months apparently, and I’ve already offered to chip in for his rent if need be. A very good, kind, wonderful man- he’s nothing you’d have to worry about… other than, perhaps, a doorknob with engine grease left on it by accident.”

A grin grew across her lips as she looked him over, Otávio sitting up straighter in his seat at her expression.

Couldn’t be.  
Could it?

“That’s very commendable that you would wish to help him and offer this housing.”  
He nodded his head once. “Thank you, Madam.”  
“And you’d be… alright living so close to him, if it did happen there were units nearby one another?”

Helena saw the faintest of grins try and wriggle into a full smile under that mustache of his. “Completely.”

“Well…” she sighed with a grin still on her lips reaching down to open a drawer and pull out a multi-page floor map of the building, “I _do_ have some rooms available on the ground floor and second floor, I believe… two with more of a view but a couple doors down from one another, two on the southeast side of the building… and _these_ two- or, technically, one,” she pointed to a corner.

She saw Otávio as he scanned over each and every room that she pointed out, noticing the names, vacancies next to different rooms, spaces marked “storeroom” and the like… his eyes, however, fixed on the last rooms she indicated, his mouth opening  ever the slightest. “This one, or- these two here… is that a door connecting?”

“Quite. Family rooms, for parties who are boarding for the night but wish separate quarters, or guests who use these for their elderly parents,” she said carefully. “This door here joins them in the middle- so technically the same unit, but different spaces and different rental pricing than a normal single unit. But considering one is slightly smaller than the other and the door does join them, there is an overall lowered cost rather than signing a lease for two completely separate units.”

Helena spoke, but she looked up to Otávio again, his eyes sparkling at the arrangement and his mouth barely open in delight.

She was thankful that his eyes were still glued to the floormap, because otherwise Major Otávio Mastronelli would see the recognition in her expression immediately, her eyes went a little wider, lips parted as her eyes darted all around him...

Cecília--

“I think that would be quite manageable if it’s a lowered cost, Madam,” the Major assured, gaining a confident smile as she recomposed herself, managing a polite grin as soon as he looked up to her. “It could also help with our lesson functionality- not traipse around in the halls in full  fencing attire and disturb other patrons…”

“Of course,” Helena agreed, swallowing to punch down that overwhelming suspicion in her fluttering stomach. “I appreciate you valuing our other guests and residents, Major. I’ll have a re-inspection of the room within the next couple of days. For now, all you have to do…”

Putting away the map, she tucked it back into the drawer and from another one pulled out several sheets of paper, “Is fill out this paperwork, both of you, and return it all to me as soon as you can. Bank statements, proof of your salary, all that formality.”  
“And Mr. Pricelli would be allowed to be listed as the co-signer?”  
“Correct,” Helena assured, “since it is technically one unit.”  
“Do you… have any others looking for units?” he asked.

She returned his hopefulness with a soft grin. “Not at the moment, no. It--”

A knock interrupted them as Otávio nearly jumped in his seat. Helena recognized the rapping on the entrance, waving a hand at the Major and beckoning a “come in--!”

A shorter, stouter woman in her mid forties appeared in the crack, stray tendrils of dark hair spilling over her round face as she looked inside. A beauty mark on her left cheek, her eyes were wide and had a slight always-tired expression to them, but kind and, upon realizing she was in a meeting, put up a hand and offered to leave them be. Always polite, this one...

“Just finishing up a talk, Cecília,” Helena laughed as she stood up from the desk, offering the Major a hand as well to stand, “come in, come in…”

“Ahh, apologies!” the woman laughed, now fully opening the door. She wore a flattering, simple navy blue dress, a worn and messy apron tied around her waist. She was shorter than Helena, the apron dusted with what looked to be flour, most of her hair tied back into a ponytail as if to keep it out of whatever she had been cooking. “I thought you might be with staff considering the time--”  
“No no, not now… Major, this is Cecília Azevedo,” Helena introduced. “She manages the bakery attached to the building street-side and also offers in-house catering here. Cecília, Major Otávio Mastronelli- he’s looking to rent with us permanently.”

“Ah, a pleasure,” Otávio hummed politely, extending a hand to shake it and a small nod, “that’s why your lobby smells so lovely then, Helena.”  
“She also co-runs this establishment with me; she would be your other landlady on these grounds.”  
He admittedly looked a little surprised at that, looking between the two for a brief moment. “The both of you? Together?”  
“A complex such as this is quite the production to run, Major!” Cecília offered. “Catering, meals for short-term guests; not to mention you think I would let all of my unsold bakery goods go to waste when there’s perfectly good residents here?”  
“And I’m more of the numbers end of things,” Helena crooned proudly, grinning to the other woman.  
“Fair point,” Otávio humored with a shrug and smile, “and a fair balance. I ah, do believe I can complete most of this paperwork with him tonight, God willing- would you terribly mind if we brought it all back tomorrow?”  
“Not at all, Major,” Helena assured. “In fact, if you both are free… how would you feel about an interview tomorrow? I can have staff make sure it all looks presentable and the re-inspection is complete before you arrive.”

That gave both Otávio and Cecília pause, looking back over to Helena who bore a promising grin (though she caught a hint of intrigue from the other woman behind the Major). “Already?”  
“Well, you _did_ say that your co-signer was in need of housing, did you not?” Helena offered as she led Otávio to the door. “Might as well see your paperwork and give you a tour of the units before someone else comes and sniffs around.”  
“Ah… right, right, yes,” Otávio agreed, more of that same smile from before unable to keep off his face. “Thank you, Madam Helena. Any time in particular you should like him and I to come?”

“Past two, how about,” she decided. “The sun hits that angle of the building just perfect during that time.”

“We’ll be there. Thank you again.”  
“I’ll see you both then, Major.”

And she locked the door behind Otávio, listening…

Cecília watched her curiously for a moment, squinting at the other woman. “Wh--”  
Helena made a ‘shoosh’ing motion by waving a hand at her, waiting, hearing papers rustle, a relieved sigh, a slight rocking on the heels… then finally listened to him stepping away, down the hall…

And she stood back up straight, giving her own relieved sigh as the baker watched the other. “Are you, ah… Lena, what--"

She was cut off as Helena marched over to the smaller woman, cupping her face in her hands and giving a loving kiss to the other woman’s lips. Without any room to protest or question the sudden gesture, Helena felt Cecília melt into her embrace, the other woman quickly returning the motions in a deep kiss that would accidentally dust a bit of flour against Helena’s own dress. Relief, validation all made the older landlady’s brow crease in respite, her chest growing tight as a thumb brushed Cecília’s temple, pulling  back from the kiss and looking over the other woman. A small grin tugged at her lips as she found Cecília a little more out of breath than normal, a sigh escaping her lips as she gazed at her, finding herself lost in the baker’s beautiful dark eyes…

“You’re certainly excited today,” the woman remarked a bit awestruck. “Did you just get a big renovation offer?”  
“Oh no dear, I think we just got something better than that,” Helena couldn’t help but admit in return. “At least… I have a sneaking suspicion of it.”  
“And what would that be, my love?” Cecília asked, unable to keep from smiling as Helena moved her hands downwards to rest on the nape of her neck.

“A little bit more community, darling. _Permanent_ , too.”

Cecília looked at the other woman, puzzling over her words… then suddenly eyes widened and mouth opened a little, looking back to the door and to Helena’s face again. Oh, that little smile she adored so much--

“You don’t think--”  
“He asked _specifically_ about the first floor family room as soon as he saw the door.”  
“Are you kidding?!” Cecília laughed, now excitedly holding her own hands over Helena’s.  
“Ohhh, I didn’t kid about our last three passers-through; you think I’d start now?”  
“Who’s the ‘co-signer?!’”    
“I’m not telling you~” Helena cooed with her signature “boss smirk,” Cecília laughing and squeezing their hands before playfully pushing her away, “you’ll find out tomorrow when they both show up for the interview!”  
“How dare you, keeping me in the dark~”  
“Ah ahhhh~,” she tsk’ed, “yeast needs to be kept in the dark for a while for it to be its best, doesn’t it?”  
“Stop it, your bread jokes are awful,” Cecília snorted. “God, a Corps _Major-_  what a brave, beautiful man… do you think they’ll want to know some other names around town?”  
“I don’t know, my love,” Helena hummed, looking back out over the curtain-drawn window. “He nearly bore holes through me in sweat and stare when he asked about the possibility of being neighbors with the other gentleman… you’re right in him being brave, but I’d be careful too.”  
Cecília nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe down the line. ...Maybe, if you’re right, after all~”

“Oh come now, have I been _wrong_ yet?” Helena chuckled deeply, grappling for the other woman and pulling her close for a hug as the two looked towards the drawn window. “Even for as brief as he did, the way he talked…”  
“Hmm?”  
“Reminded me a lot of when we first started,” she mused thoughtfully.

Cecília took the other woman’s hands that rested over her own bosom, gripping them lightly as she stole a kiss from the underside of the taller woman’s jaw. “And that’s not something  to easily forget now, is it.”  
“No, not at all. Mr. Pricelli is quite lucky to have someone who speaks of him like that.”

An appreciative pause hung between them for a moment.

“...wait, the mechanic Pricelli?”  
“Oh, damn--”  
“Helena darling, you’re awful at this!” Cecília laughed now.

“Agh, I did not mean to do that!” Helena balked in shared chuckling. “Shh shh shh, stop it, we might meet future tenants tomorrow-”  
“I’m baking them something tomorrow, I don’t care what you say.”  
"As if I’d stop you.”


	2. Co-Signers and Coffees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otávio's made the first contact, but it's time for the other half to talk business.

“Miss Oleivera?”  
“Yes Mr. Santos?”   
“Someone in the lobby for you, Madam- a ‘Luccino Pricelli?’ Says he some application papers to drop off for someone-?” 

And Miss Oleivera’s attention was immediately won, the woman looking upwards and taking a drag off her cigarette. 

Helena Oleivera was free from most of her intensive business today, thankfully, currently taking a log of what new pieces would be required for furnished tenants. Math could be a burdensome and grating subject to tackle, but it was how her complex stayed afloat for the past decade and more, and her staunchness for recordkeeping was on par only with a justice’s office. With a nod, she took another drag off her cigarette and rapped her papers against the desk standing up and setting them on the file sorter for eventual bookkeeping. 

“Thank you Mr. Santos. I’ll head out in a bit- tell him I’ll be there momentarily.”

After fetching some other papers that might be appropriate for a conversation with a lease co-signer, She took a moment to prim herself in the mirror, the stoic woman unable to keep the faintest of smiles off her face as she thought about now getting to see the Major’s other half. Possibly. She had to remember: assumption was the worst of enemies, and while she would never assume the two’s situations, she… 

Oh hell, how could she not.

With a dash out of her office and a locking of doors, even steps carried her to the vestibule of a lobby, eyeing the man that had to be Luccino Pricelli. Stocky, a worker’s scarf hung around a thick neck, smudges lining his shirt, a heavy brow with a small scarred nick in it- overall quite the slab of any fine Italian man, but there was a nervousness and kind politeness in his eyes that was refreshing to see, instantly looking to her and bristling in… anxiety, was it? Anticipation?

Don’t assume, Helena, she told herself.   
But maybe.

“Mr. Pricelli?” Helena crooned with a soft bow of her head. God save her, the Major had quite the looker here, didn’t he. “Helena Oleivera- good to meet you in person. The Major spoke very highly of you in our conversation yesterday.”   
“Ah, the pleasure is all mine,” he replied in a kind, quiet tone, Helena noticing a squirming grin at the mention of Otávio’s praise. “He seemed to have had enjoyed himself yesterday’s conversation with you, too.”   
“Speaking of the Major, I notice he is not here with us today,” she hummed, seeing that the mechanic was still in his… well, mechanic’s clothes, “and I wasn’t expecting you until 2…”   
“Yes, uh-- Otávio sends his deepest apologies, Madam, but he wanted me to at least drop off his and I’s paperwork to you in repayment. There was an emergency at the barracks today, so he has to stay, fill out paperwork and tend to the situation, so he…”   
“You both want to reschedule the tour, then?”

That caught him a little off guard, the landlady noticed; Luccino straightened up a tad and gripped the straps of his suspenders, swallowing with a nod with a reserved look. “If that’s alright with you.”   


“Of course, Mr. Pricelli- I’m flattered enough you came so early in the day to let me know ahead of time... everything alright?”  
“Yeah! Yeah, uh- apparently one of the guns backfired and burned a Private’s hand--”   
“Oh no!”  
“Right- so they gotta patch him up and everything, log records of malfunctions and all that. He’s ok, but gonna be out of training for a while.”   
“Of course, of course… well, tell the Major not to worry about a thing,” she assured with an even tone, gingerly taking the folder with her free, cigarette-absent hand and adjusting her glasses. “I’ll keep this safe for you, and it gives me a little extra time to review your documents. Keep your appointment at the same time tomorrow, at 2’clock.”

A smirk began to grow on her lips. 

“In fact…”   
“What?”

“Do you have a moment to talk over a coffee at the bakery here?” Helena proposed, dabbing the end of her cigarette holder and letting it waft in one hand. “I would be happy to review documents with you and save tomorrow for mostly touring… and other possible finalizations. My treat; think of it as ‘thanks’ for coming down here about your appointment change.”

She watched Luccino carefully at this proposal, her thin eyes sizing him up and down as he reacted to the possibility of speaking on his own. The handsome repairman was already more reserved than the other man, she could tell, but still sincere, Luccino fidgeting in place as his hands squeezed his suspender straps and looked around for… something. Perhaps an excuse? A reason that he maybe had to get back to his workshop? Whether it was determination, pride, or a sudden spark of boldness, he took in a deep sigh and shook his head, looking back up to her with a firm lip. 

“Sure. I appreciate the refreshment if anything, Miss Oleivera. This is my first, ah- home outside of my parents’ home, admittedly, so I’d be happy to learn what I can.”  
“Not much to learn outside of ‘try not to spill things on the carpet’ and ‘rent’s technically due on the 5th.’ Come, come now- might as well now before our days get too far away from us…” 

* * *

A bell above the door chimed as the two entered, Luccino holding the door open for the woman and still stiff as a board compared to the fluidity of Helena, nodding her head at one of the bakery’s regulars who was thumbing through a book.

“Enjoying the peppermint, Marcos?”   
“Ah, good morning, good morning- as always, Miss Oleivera.” 

Drifting over to the counter with Luccino in tow, she approached as Cecília was handling a large roll of baguettes with an empty baker’s dozen box tossed on the counter, no doubt waiting to be filled with a new batch of something from Cecília. The bundle of baguettes looked entirely too wide for her, the woman barely holding her fingertips together as she huffed and puffed to the side display case. To Helena’s amusement over a glint of her glasses, Cecília  _ did _ manage an exasperated smile, beckoning her head as the two approached the counter.

“Helena, hi--!”  
“Busy day, I take it?”   
“When is it not,” Cecília huffed, setting down the loaves and wiping her brow. “At least these all turned out alright.” She then turned her attention to the man at her now side, offering a polite, shy grin at her. “And who is this?”   
“Cecília, meet Luccino Pricelli,” Helena hummed, turning back to the mechanic, “Luccino, Cecília Azevedo- owner of _this_ fine establishment, and therefore co-manager and landlord of Valley’s Oasis in general.”

As she spoke, she indicated with her eyes that a certain Mr. Marcos was still in here, that they were all not alone, so don’t say anything too obvious about his and the Major’s prospective lease.

And by now, the two had learned to talk in glances. 

"Both of you?" Luccino asked with nearly the same expression that the Major had yesterday.  
“Guilty as charged,” Cecília chimed back, offering what reassurance she could despite Luccino’s obvious nervousness at meeting not one, but  _ two  _ landladies in one go. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Pricelli.”

“And mine as well.”   
“You both gonna get something?” Cecília asked, setting her hands on her hips. “Seems like it’s about that time of day for you, Madam. Are you free, or…?” 

Helena was thankful that Luccino was out of her direct line of sight, because she shot her an amused look of “oh you little shit” from behind the counter. “Of course. Unfortunately we won’t be having the tour today, but tomorrow- though nothing quite like a good coffee while business is discussed. What would you like, Mr. Pricelli?”

* * *

The two eventually were delivered their treats at the small table they cozied up at (Helena opting for just a latte, Luccino taking a prosciutto/mozzarella croissant and black coffee), Helena’s long cigarette holder resting against the ashtray as papers littered the table. The folder with both Luccino and Otávio’s documents remained sealed, Helena offering Luccino the same views of the various floorplans she shared with Otávio yesterday and their possible accommodations, but focusing mostly on other factors; how much pet deposits would be, the benefit of renter’s insurance... it seems Luccino already been thoroughly informed of the one particular family room to great detail, his eyes sparkling over the blueprints despite the intimidation of other legalities…

“See you later, Helena,” Marcos rumbled out. He’d risen up earlier and taken his teacup and pot back to the front counter, Cecília shouting a “bye Marcos!” from where she was sprinkling flour before tackling it with a rolling pin.

“Have a good afternoon, sir,” Helena called out, the doorbell jingling as it shut behind the man. 

Finally.   
Helena readjusted her glasses, sitting a little straighter as Luccino absently flipped a paper while she continued to eye him. 

“I  _ did  _ inform the Major that the one floorplan you’re seeing there  _ is  _ a little close quarters, but you  _ do  _ have the benefit of a lowered rent cost, since it’s technically one unit as opposed to two.” 

She paused as Luccino’s eyes met hers at the table, offering a gentle, small grin to the man.

“Are you alright with that?” 

Luccino returned the look with a reserved, if bashful grin. “We… he and I talked about it. He’s already kind enough to be, ah, helping me out with the first couple of months as business evens out, especially since I’m taking lessons from him... I mean I make money, don’t get me wrong, but like I said, this--”   
“Your first time out on your own, yes.”   
“Right.”

“Mmm. I know he mentioned he’s your permanent fencing instructor, but tell me, if I may ask… as a possible future landlady, of course. You’re comfortable with this arrangement? Especially if this may be for a long-lasting housing situation?”

Now this, he paused at. Not out of hesitancy of the absent Major, no no- but a restraint, a control on what to say, how much he  _ should  _ say, it seemed, taking a hard swig of his coffee as he pondered her question and set the mug down.

“I am, Madam.” He looked up to her. “I wouldn’t be with anyone else.”

And at his words, Helena’s eyes softened and her face highlighted worn crow’s feet, a puff of smoke leaving her nose as she set the cigarette holder back down on the ashtray.

They had to be.

“That’s good, Mr. Pricelli. Now, if you will,” she sighed, “feel free to take this and review it tonight. I was going to wait until after today’s interview to let you mull over the floorplans, but might as well cover multiple bases while I have you here. And don’t lose that- it takes forever to copy those.”

“I won’t,” he promised, taking the paper as gingerly as possible and watching her now with more intrigue. He seemed… puzzled by the lack of malicious curiosity in her eyes, his own thick brows furrowed slightly, yet he sat more confident in the chair as he rose up and offered her a hand from the table as she fetched her own papers and their envelope. “Thank you again, Madam Oleivera.”   
“No need to thank- business is business after all.”   
“Ahh, wait, Mr. Pricelli--!” 

Cecília had come to the front of the counter and placed a baker’s box before her, beaming up to the taller man, a dozen cinnamon cookies with glazed icing sitting inside that smelled like heaven. “Feel free to share with whoever you like.”  
“All of these!?” Luccino said in disbelief. “I--”  
“Miss Azevedo normally bakes treats for all interviewees,” Helena explained, “and since circumstance drove that away today, you’re not letting them go to waste, are you Cecília?”  
“ _ My  _ goods go to waste when there’s at least  _ one  _ interviewee here? You insult me, Miss Oleivera,” Cecília chuckled. “Take them Mr. Pricelli, take them- enjoy, spread the good word about how good they are, etcetera etcetera…” 

Luccino couldn’t help but laugh and raise up his hands in defeat, folding the floorplan for his pocket and reaching for the box. “I’ve never been so bullied about sweets before, but if you insist, I won’t refuse a tip~”

“I  _ do _ insist. Have a lovely afternoon, Mr. Pricelli,” she offered again, shaking his free hand as Helena gave her a little wink before turning around to head out with Luccino. 

Outside the bakery, Helena again gave a small nod of her head to the mechanic, a warm grin on her dark lips as she was to see him off. “I know I said it before, but inform the Major that I will see you and him tomorrow at the same time. ...I look forward to our visit.”

“Me too,” Luccino replied, fumbling in place with the box as he tried to think of what to say next. “I’m… excited possibly have somewhere that’s… ‘home’ for me. And have it feel right.”

Helena couldn’t help it when her grin grew a little wider, her eyes scanning the man up and down as he replied with his own bashful smile under that little cap of his.

“My sentiment is the same for you, Mr. Pricelli. I will see you both tomorrow.”  
“Two o’clock?”  
“Two o’clock.”  
“Thank you both again for the coffee and croissant.”   
“Don’t mention it.” 

And with a bow of his head, he ducked back to head back towards his garage, no doubt, Helena dabbing her cigarette holder as ashes flitted away… and waited… and waited… and suddenly, she turned back to head inside the bakery, laughing at Cecília (who hadn’t left the counter as she’d watched the two speak).

“Do you see what I mean?!” Helena proclaimed, pointing her cigarette holder at Cecília who was laughing herself now.  
“Of course, how could I not?!”  
“I’m just glad you got those to him, did you just finish baking them?”  
“ _Right_ when you both came in I had pulled them out of the oven and the baguettes at the same time,” Cecília chuckled. “I hope everything turns out all right for the Major…”   
“You mean ‘I hope he visits Luccino to get one of my cookies,’ right--”   
“Oh you’re awful!” she laughed again, playfully shooing the landlady away from her counter. “Get back to business, I saved some for us.”   
“I’d go hungry without you, you know that.”   
“I have great reassurance.”  
And the two shared a wink as Helena turned to glide out of Cecília’s storefront, waving a “see you soon” behind her and basking in the warm sunlight.

It’d been a long, long time since she looked so forward to signing documents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @raijuthehyeju on twitter || follow for more soft LGBTQ+ community solidarity, thanks and god bless


	3. Intermission: Application Processing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTERMISSION TIME! Our landladies are certainly thriving off the idea of housing these new tenants, but with both Luccino and Otávio now acquainted with the managers of Valley's Oasis, what are their thoughts (particularly the Major's) on it all? How are nerves before the big walkthrough/interview day tomorrow?

“Luccino…?”

It was well past eight o’clock already, Otávio Mastronelli having become nervous when he hadn’t heard nor seen Luccino ever since he was supposed to deliver their documents. When he showed up to the Colonel’s home to check on his mechanic, Mariana could only shrug with tired eyes that she hadn’t seen him come to his room yet. Thankfully, fears were quashed when he dashed all the way to his garage and saw a candle’s light warmly spilling through the holes in some of the wood, quiet as a mouse while he tried to listen… listen for it before he went inside, and… yep, Luccino had fallen asleep, that gentle snoring a full shower of relief and assurance that he had simply dozed off.

Otávio shut (and locked) the garage’s door behind him, nearly tip-toeing as to not startle the poor man awake and possibly hurt himself jostling up. He was thankful that most of the candles he saw still lit had protective bases around them, and the lantern a non-gas option just in case. He meandered more towards the car, calling out again, “Luccino--”

Giddiness flooded him and overrode the day’s exhaustion as he began to stir in the seat, Otávio’s smile growing wider as the mechanic instantly caught from where the voice came from. He was still half asleep when he gave a yawn and a wave, leaning against the car’s door and shutting his tired eyes again.

“Mariana said you hadn’t come home yet.”

Luccino gave a half smile. “Didn’t mean to make you worry... I haven’t stopped working since I got back from dropping off those papers, I just,” a big yawn, “mmm, want this job done so I can get paid already…”  
“Don’t work yourself too hard, ‘ccino…”  
“How else am I gonna pay back my ‘neighbor’ for that security deposit?”

That got a grin out of the Major, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. “Thank you again for taking them,” Otávio cooed, relishing in the chance he had to steal a kiss from the man and rest a hand on his cheek. “Did it go well?”

With his eyes still shut (and his cheeks now incredibly rosy), Luccino gently bobbed his head to indicate behind Otávio, a baker’s box resting on a table that had a half-eaten cookie on a rag. “She told us to split ‘em.”

Otávio looked back to where he had pointed with his head, surprise overcoming him at their new possible landlords’ generosity. “A whole box?”  
“They’re sooo good--”  
“Mind if I take a couple with me back to the barracks?”  
“Help yourself~.”  
“You taste like cinnamon, by the way.”  
“Thanks, I try~.”

Otávio allowed a pause to hang between them both, almost tempted to climb right back into that car and snuggle up with him again…

“Otávio-”  
“Hmm?”  
“Is it just me, or do they both seem… really nice?” Luccino asked, finally opening his still-sleepy eyes.

Otávio pondered the question, now leaning against the automobile’s door with his palm still against the other’s cheek. “I suppose so,” he mused, “at least I would hope they are, especially if we’re going to be living under their jurisdiction--”

“No, I mean,” Luccino nodded his head, “ _really_  nice… to us and each other. That one, Helena, she… treated me to a coffee and croissant, explained some stuff to me about how to budget for,” another big yawn, this time with him sitting up straight in the car and Otávio now opting to lean wholly on the door, “and she- asked me if I really _was_ comfortable living that close to you, and then the baker gave us that huge box for free, and then what you told me yesterday and how they were…”

All the while Luccino spoke, Otávio reflected, remembered his own conversations with Helena and Cecília, the way Helena’s eyes contagiously lit up when Otávio spoke about Luccino in such high regard… and a suspicion dawned in his chest, a worm of anxiety that lurched in his gut that made him swallow.

“...We haven’t been too obvious to others, have we,” Otávio murmured.

“It’s not that I’m wondering about,” Luccino offered. “I’m wondering if it’s something obvious to only _them,_ Otávio.”

Another? Others? Brandão kind of counted (as much as he was willing to outwardly admit), Ernesto was highly suspect even with how slightly he knew him (if his mannerisms with Camilo were anything to go off of), but… another? Another _couple,_ no less? In _that_ situation?

“O-oh--” was all Otávio could stammer out, the back of his palm rubbing at his mouth and pulling at the back of his neck. “We… hmm- well, we- shouldn’t assume now, should we, that--”

“Tátá,” Luccino assured, that nickname melting him in place and giving the man his full attention. “It’s just a thought.  We’ll… have to let time tell whether or not that’s the case. We go to the interview tomorrow, hopefully get this place, both make a good impression as prospective neighbors… we can do this, whether or not they… are. Like that. ...This.”

“Right,” Otávio managed, taking in a breath. “You’re right.”  
“Well, maybe.” he leaned  his head back against the car’s seat, eyes shut again but with a pleasant smile. “We’ll see.”

Otávio envied that hope. That beautiful, hopeful spirit Luccino harbored, the fire that fueled his own courage, and just how much of a delight of a man he truly was and how he had gotten so lucky.

He had even more time to appreciate this, too, when Luccino didn’t move from sitting position he was in, Otávio eventually grinning as the previous revelation’s anxiety washed away.

“Comfy there?”  
Luccino’s smile widened. “I can’t get up.”  
“Oh, how terrible for you,” Otávio hummed, pulling open the car’s door, “scooch over a little, maybe I can help wake you up a bit-”  
“I dunno, I’m _really_ tired~”

And yet, as soon as the man finished saying this and Otávio felt himself squeeze in beside Luccino, the mechanic’s strong hands cradled the back of his head, bringing them together for a forehead tap and a kiss, sending shivers into his core, relishing the sweet taste of cinnamon-laced sleep on Luccino’s lips again… and again, deeper, and deeper, God save him he loved him so much--

“Door’s locked?”  
“Mhm--”    
“Good-”

* * *

 

Eventually, the two finally managed to “wake up” with the help of kisses and exchanged little nothings, proving to be one of the harder makeout sessions Otavio had yet (though still nothing compared to that magical night after the Masquerade, and neither wanted to take it further until they truly had somewhere of their own). They walked as far as they could together home, Otávio wishing Luccino a good night as he left him at Brandão and Mariana’s home and proceeded back to barracks and a handful of cookies wrapped in a napkin. Alone, his suit was laid out over the chair for tomorrow’s walkthrough/interview, and with the night still and quiet, he thought to himself in his bunk, mind racing with the possibility Luccino proposed and the idea of having a place to themselves. A place where he wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught behind a workshop’s flimsy doors, a place where he could call “home” and Luccino would also be there, a place that… might even have people like them, too?

Don’t assume. Never assume.  
But maybe?

And finally, the Major dozed off to sleep, still pleased he remembered the taste of cinnamon on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @raijuthehyeju on twitter || 3AM party all night with soft gays || thanks and god bless


	4. Touring Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day to check out the apartment! Clawfoot tubs, reinforced bookshelves, what more could a man want?  
> Also: in which doors are accidentally left open.

1:57 PM.

Documents of all intents and purposes were laid out before Helena Oleivera, neatly organized in their own respective piles- options for renter’s insurance, emergency contacts, damage reports… a delicate finger pushed one paper up to be within the perfect little square of paperwork, Helena allowing a small smile as she looked over the breadth of two days’ work. If Cecília worked wonders with a rolling pin and dough, then Helena was a sculptor of the fine arts of recordkeeping, making any poor sod of an accountant in the Valley look like an amateur.

A knock on her office door gained her attention.

“Come in!”

And Cecília Azevedo opened the door to lead in her guests in, the woman dressed in a slightly more prim outfit than what working a bakery demanded of her. Helena rose up to meet the group, a polite smile widening across her sharp jawline while she readjusted her glasses.

Showtime, then.

“Mr. Pricelli, Major Otávio,” Helena greeted, smiling pleasantly at the two as her thin eyes darted between them. Dressed in both of their Sunday’s best, no less; Luccino was washed and clean of the sweat and grease he bore yesterday, Otávio less daunting in a suit and tie than when he was in uniform… they took turns greeting her at Cecília’s insistence, both with polite nods and grins. Even behind those reserved faces was a contagious joy that emanated from them, with Luccino’s bashfulness and Otávio’s polite yet sincere aire- a boldness she noticed that was bolstered now in each other’s company, yet still timid and lacking the usual, almost suffocating machismo that pairs or groups of men had about them.

“I apologize again for having to reschedule yesterday, Madam Oleivera,” Otávio tried to begin, Luccino pulling a paper from his pocket while the other man spoke, “thank you again for accommodating your schedules.”

“And I have this for you,” Luccino offered, holding the floorplan that he borrowed from her yesterday. Her grew grew in width and impression, appreciation wafting over her as she took the paper from the mechanic’s hand with a wave towards Otávio.

“Again, Major- no trouble at all,” Helena promised as she took the paper from Luccino. “Thank _you_ for being so timely and considerate, gentlemen.”  
“You’re ready to start your tours?” Cecília chimed.  
Luccino paused. “You’re both touring Otávio and I?”  
“I would hope so, considering we’re each responsible for you on our grounds,” Helena crooned. “Two birds with one stone for showings makes it all a tad simpler, too.”  
“Right. You have the keys, yes-”  
“Of course. Luccino, you’ll come with me, I’ll show you yours-”  
“That leaves you with me, Major,” Helena crooned, her smirk flaunting a bit as she gripped the key in Otávio’s view. “Come along, then- off we all go.”

* * *

The walk down the inner hallway to their rooms was uneventful (Luccino offering a passing compliment at how well the courtyard was maintained), the two trailing behind the women as followed in perfect speed. It took all of Helena’s self control not to pass amused smirks at Cecília to her side, the two happy to listen to the birds singing and the rustle of palm trees wafting in the breeze (as well as a quiet word with a chuckle or two between the men behind them).

Finally, they reached the doors, Helena and Cecília both pulling out their keys as the group approached.

“Ah, here we are,” Helena hummed, 114 and 115 belonging to Luccino and Otávio respectively.  
“What are these skinny doors next to each one,” Luccino asked, “are these-”

“Storeclosets, yes,” Cecília told. “Mostly maintenance crew and some of the tree-trimmers’ cleanup equipment. Corner units are a little bulky in support for the foundations, so it gets a little warm in the summer, I apologize...”

“It’s hot everywhere in summer,” Luccino offered, “what's a little extra heat on top of it.”  
And as the mechanic spoke, their doors were unlocked, the women heading in and holding the doors for them as each man stepped inside his respective room. Helena watched Cecília… well, _watch_ Luccino enter into his unit, the two exchanging quick smiles before dipping in and shutting the doors after their prospective tenants. By the time Helena found Otávio lost in the expanse of his own space, he ran a hand over the back of the couch, admiring the empty bookshelf space to work with…

“Not too overwhelming, is it?”

The Major looked back to her with a gentle shake of  the head and a bright grin. “Not especially so, but… it _will_ be odd getting used to the idea of my own space again after so long in barracks housing.”  
“Of course. “Ah, yes- that way is the single bedroom, alcove closet has the gas there…”

“You and Miss Azevedo have a lovely taste in provided furnishings,” Otávio mused as he meandered throughout the  space, opening every cabinet and checking the stove.

She couldn’t help but laugh proudly at that. “Oh, it helps when you were an only child and were obsessed with interior decorating.”  
“It certainly shows, thi-- wow, a _clawfoot_ tub?” Otávio perked as he stuck his head in the bathroom, meandering in  to make sure the medicine cabinet was affixed right, clean, all that official business…

“Ahh, they’re a little expensive, those tubs, but worth it when all the guests love to compliment on them.”

After allowing him to browse around a little more (and asking what the weight was on the bookshelves, for that was most of his heavy moving), Otávio found himself in the main foyer. Between the couch and coffee table as he looked about the room, the polite smile was still fixed on his face, but Helena cocked an eyebrow when she noticed his eyes fervently glancing around, looking at the wall where the floorplan would’ve indicated the shared space door.

So she glided up next to him, her grin turning more knowing and eyes soft as she looked to the Major.

“Is there anything else you’d like to see?”  
“Yes, actually, uh… there is the matter of the, um. The--”  
“Door?”  
“Yes, where, uh,” he cleared his throat, “where is it?”

Helena proceeded to the inner wall, rustling through the curtains and turning back only to see the Major still still standing where he was, Helena unable to hold back a chuckle as she bid him to her with a hand. “Come now, come on- you were the one asking about this, you should see it too--”

And there it was- no skinnier than a hall closet door, a small thing with a lock that was nestled behind a wall-long bundle of wall dressing curtains.

“Major,” Helena hummed quietly, drawing Otávio’s attention near immediately. “Yesterday, I asked Luccino if he was… comfortable with this arrangement. If he was aware that this was… permanent, at least a year’s long lease, alongside your lessons. And he told me…”

“What?” Otávio asked in the tiniest possible ‘what’  she’d heard in a long time.

“...He told me he wouldn’t be comfortable if it were anyone else.” Her eyes now met his widening, if attentive, gaze. “Do you say the same for yourself?”

Before he could even respond with all the words that bubbled behind his mouth, a click came from the other side of the door, it creaking open slowly as Cecília’s head was the first to pop out and her jumping back a bit while chuckling at her surprise.

“Oh gosh I didn’t know you’d be right there, I’m so sorry!” She laughed, opening the door wide enough and scooting around the Major. Bungled “sorry”s were exchanged and, the Major looking up, saw Luccino standing in that doorframe behind the landlady, the two stopping in their tracks as the mechanic folded his arms together at the sight of Otávio.

And Helena felt as if time had stopped by how much her heart swelled, the entire room giving Herculean efforts to keep any of their smiles from spreading more.

“Neighbor,” Luccino greeted with a proud smile.   
Otávio folded his arms as Helena watched behind him. “And a fine afternoon to you too, neighbor.”  
“May I see what your accommodations look like as well?”  
“Of course, of course.”

Normally this would be “would you like to see the other units” phase of the tour, but something told the wizened landlady that it would be a silly, unnecessary question.

Helena couldn’t afford to skip a beat here, bowing her head at the two. “Well, if you would like,” she crooned, “Cecília and I can go ahead and leave you both to explore while we bring your damage records to make notes with before signing final documents. Is that alright?”

They must have noticed their own proximity to one another, as the two turned their attention from each other to their landladies making their ways to the back door. “Of course, Madam.”

“Certainly. Now don’t get locked out- we still have the keys, after all~” Cecília hummed in a joke, following after Helena as she bid the men a farewell nod and shut the door after them.

They just had to make it to her office.

Just had to make it to the office--

And when the door was opened and Helena’s stride stumbled on in, she held her fist to her lips as Cecília traipsed in after her, the woman throwing the door shut behind her as they shared bemused sighs.

The two couldn’t hear the lock click and forgot to double check.

“Oh they’re delightful, darling,” Helena hummed. “What did _he_ ask about first?”  
“The kitchen, would you believe it,” Cecília crooned, “apparently he’s a bit of a chef from what I could get out of him.”  
“Oh, they were both at the door, did you see how starstruck Mr. Pricelli was--”  
“It’s been years, Lena, years!” Cecília laughed, chasing her over to the desk and clamping a hand over hers on the table. Their gazes grew longer and  Helena’s desire grew deeper, admiration spilling out of her heart for the contagious buzz in the air that the Major and mechanic unintentionally brought...

And Cecília couldn’t resist to steal a kiss from Helena, their lips lingering for a little longer than normal as the allowed a pause to hang in the air.

“You think they’ll tell us on their own accord?”  
“Give them time- they’ll at least be stuck with us for a year.”  
“Stuck with _you,_ at least.”  
“Oh, just me?”  
“You’re the only one who takes the checks, after all.”  
“That can’t be _all_ I do…”

Helena’s thin, elegant hands effortlessly cupped the woman’s jawline, a shuddering sigh leaving her lips as Cecília grew closer as the edges of Helena’s glasses fogged at the edges, just a bit closer--

“Ah, Madam, I found a blown bulb in one of my washroom lights, are there spa--”

And a brutal clench of fear choked Helena’s heart, skin feeling as if it stood on ice as she felt Cecília jostle out of her embrace, footsteps stopping instantly and a door shutting as Helena looked up to see…

Oh no, Mr. Pricelli.

Thank God.

Oh no.

Helena knew from Luccino’s dumbfounded expression that this was the first time the man had ever walked in on _another_ couple that was not himself. In his eyes, there was… fear, hope? Confusion… then a foreign glimmer of courage, a hand now holding the door shut as he didn’t quite know what to do with his other hand… and she couldn’t help when her brow creased upwards at the sight, her deep crimson lips firming a she beckoned her head towards the door.

“Mr. Pricelli,” Helena finally managed, the hand over her bosom now going to rest under her lip in a tight fist.

Cecília wrung her hands together and avoided eye contact. “You, ah…”  

“No,” he said suddenly, deciding that his free hand be used as a flat hand for peace, “No, it’s… I-I’m, sorry, I--”  
“Before anything,” Helena now spoke, holding up her thin hand, “Before we say _anything…_ why don’t you go fetch the Major.”

She dropped her head downwards, allowed a pause as white knuckles gripped the edge of her desk behind her... and Helena chuckled sadly to herself, feeling at once quite small and deflated.

“And here to think we were planning it all out, too.”

Luccino’s hand ran through his hair as he backed up into the doorway.

“Shut it behind you, would you dear.”

He finally fumbled out into the hall, shutting the door tightly behind him as the two heard heavy (running) footsteps down the hall back to where they toured the prospective rooms.

The two women looked between each other, Helena pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

“Well… that hasn’t happened in a while, has it.”  
“Oh, Lena, I feel terrible,” Cecília sighed as a hand rested over her mouth, “you saw how shocked he was!”  
“I know- and it was going so well too…”  
A weighted realization settled in on Helena’s chest. “That could have been anyone.”  
“I know.”  
“We slipped.”  
"Lena--"  
“I’m sorry,” Helena breathed, “I--”  
“Lena,” Cecília pleaded, setting her hand back over the other woman’s on the desk. “I’m aware. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was him. And right now, we need to focus and do what we can to make things better. Can you do that with me?”

The landlady’s hand squeezed hers back, Helena casting a smile downwards as she nodded. “There’s no one else I could do it with. I--”

She was cut off by gentle, if rapid knocks on the door, the two women looking at attention as Helena took a breath, stood straight, and moved to sit at her desk and Cecília went to stand at her side. “Come in.”

The door opened slowly by Luccino’s hand, Otávio being let in as a finger weakly, curiously pointed at them both with confusion in his pleading eyes. Luccino was lost in thought at the genesis of this discovery, his jaw clenched and eyes wary at the possibility of something, _anything_ disheartening the Major. Helena could see that, from the look on the Major’s face, Otávio was used to this in some degree- having to sniff people out, wary to a fault yet also desperate for _something,_ even the way he pointed being an attempted broadcast, yet still accusatory in case things went south for himself and the man at his side...

“Y-you--”

“Close the door if you would, Mr. Pricelli- and ensure it’s locked. Major…”

She lit a cigarette. “We have much to discuss, don’t we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @raijuthehyeju on twitter || full house theme song plays in the distance || thanks and god bless


	5. Finalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have a house is to have a home.  
> But will you simply live in the house? Or will you instead thrive while living in the house?  
> A mechanic and a Major have some questions that only our landlords can answer.

That discussion took a while to get going.

An uneasy stillness hung in the room and was somehow heavier than the cigarette smoke that wafted upwards from Helena Oleivera’s ashtray, seconds feeling like hours as the men slowly took their seats in front of Helena’s desk. In the moments she _did_ make eye contact with the two men, she felt not shame, not fear, but rather barriers broken down- harshly and unwillingly, as if walking into a room that they were not ready to show off yet, but still desperately wanting to show that room to someone- _anyone_ who could (or would) understand. Despite the obvious common threads between the four, the entire loom was not yet complete, and Helena knew that the slightest pull of one of those now-tender threads could bring the whole loom crashing down. Cecília stood at Helena’s side the entire time… and the older woman eventually took to pursing her lips, breaking the silence with a tap of her cigarette against the porcelain thing.

“Well,” Helena hummed, taking in a long drag from the cigarette and letting smoke spill out her nose, “one of us here is going to have to start.”

Luccino finally found words through his tight lips. “I’m sorry--”

“Don’t be.” Helena said this with a firm shake of her head. “...Don’t be. I’m just- glad it’s all out there now rather than later, and in more… fortuitous, _private_ circumstances.”

“...How could you tell?” Otávio said after a pause.

“There’s little things you notice, Major,” Cecília told him. “Little things _other_ people you know _don’t_ notice, but _you_ can and can’t _help_ but notice. ...Did you notice anything about us?”

The two men exchanged glances, trying to decide who would be the first to fess up. “I did,” Luccino finally admitted. “Or, at least. I, uh- was the first to mention it.”

Helena couldn’t help a smirk. “Guess I was just too nice yesterday, was I?”  
"And the day before that," the Major added.

The woman took another drag of her cigarette with a smile before letting it rest in the ashtray again.

“This kind of trust takes time to build up,” Helena started again. “And I’m only sorry we couldn’t have more time to foster that before we are here now. As equals, I suppose.”

Everyone in the office couldn’t help but grin at that.

“If I may ask, ah…” Luccino enquired, more of his own confidence coming back to shore as the conversation progressed, “how long ago did you meet?”

Now that Helena couldn’t help but smirk playfully at. She leaned back in her large office chair, a playful “Ohhhh” escaping her as she looked to the other woman with a warm gaze, “Cecília, how long has it been now? Ten, eleven years?”  
“You’re not playing dumb here,” the baker crooned, a grin finally cracking her serious expression. “I’m 45, you’re 48, so… eleven years now, yes. It started when I approached Madam Oleivera about possibly taking over the establishment of the older gentleman that had just retired.”

“It didn’t help that you baked something _just_ for me every day after the lease was signed.”  
“You never refused them.”  
“ _You_ wouldn’t stop staring at me while I tried to do business at the window table.”  
“The feeling was mutual, of course.”

Helena simply rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk as Cecília smiled from her own joke. “And may we ask you that in turn?”

“Oh, how long we’ve-?” Luccino answered in reply, looking back to Otávio with a bashful grin, both of them seemingly trying to decide on a date just between glances. Had they ever confessed a date out loud, she wondered?

“Ah… what, almost a year now?”  
“Ten months, give or take- yeah…”

“Mmm. And a good many more to you, then,” Helena crooned, leaning back in her chair. “Cecília, would you be a dear and go get the--”  
“I’ll be back in a while,” she promised, reaching out for the other’s hand just to have it glide out of her grasp as she left Helena’s side and the room, a solid click from the knob leaving the three alone.

“Honestly, we really _were_ trying to think of ways of how best to tell you in case it _was_ true, sirs-” she mused quietly with a sardonic sigh. “I believe I can speak for Cecília when I say we had no intention of frightening either of you or making this day a nervous wreck.”

“Thank you, Madam,” Otávio assured. “Luccino and I, we’re…”  
“We’re just- more used to being on that end of it.”  
“Unfortunately nothing quite like that feeling, is there,” the woman said somberly.

Both men shook their heads or gave some form of exasperated “no.”

“Right. Well, before Cecília returns,” Helena hummed, setting down her cigarette holder and fetching some papers from a drawer in her desk, “I’ll have you sign these. Emergency contacts, agreements and initialing to the various terms, your rent amounts…”

As she spoke, they tended to the documents, pens scribbling against the paper… and she was busy reaching down into another drawer, slotted in a secret compartment on the underbelly of the desk. With the click of a key, another compartment opened in Helena’s lap, and from it she pulled a small booklet that Otávio watched her handle carefully.

“What is that?” Luccino asked as he paused writing.

“If I may- for my own records and safety assurance of my... ‘uniquely regarded’ tenants... that, if you are comfortable disclosing, you write down names family and/or friends that are aware of your relationship, or people you would rather avoid this topic with and want to avoid for safety. This is in case of emergencies, ailments, if someone comes looking for you for either good or ill intentions…I am aware of who my tenants trust, just as they trust me, and vice versa.”

She watched the two look between each other, deciding if whether or not to speak or stay silent.

“You mean if… something were to happen to either of us, you’d know who… knows?”

“It seems insignificant, but can be important. I wouldn’t want leaked information, people snooping around who shouldn’t, belongings getting divided or people barging in… you may write in it later, if you so please. But I thought I’d ask now since we’re all here doing business.”

A pause hung between the three.

Luccino was about to reach for the book to fill out names when Otávio set down his pen and started to rub the bridge of his nose.

“Why… why are you doing this,” he managed, his thumb and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head and anxiety crept into his voice.  “Why. Why so much. Just-- I… feel like a fool now for myself the other day, Madam. It’s… it’s difficult, being constantly walked in on, having to excuse everything, every single time excuse _him_ ... and then Luccino interrupts you once, and you get to talk about _everything_ , share all this and I… we, _I_ have so little to give back, it’s...”

Luccino’s hand went to hold Otávio’s.

Helena’s heart suddenly felt heavy for the two across the desk, her brow creasing upwards as her shoulders slumped in her seat. She thought of how this relationship (only eight months ago) had recently blossomed from the crags of man’s toxic soil, while she and Cecília had the chance to grow and age together for eleven years… and how time changes a person, makes them more comfortable in their best self when another accentuates those best parts. True, while she had seen all sorts of folks drift through her complex, most of them were fleeting, and her heart couldn’t help but swell with pride at seeing couples younger than themselves request rooms and it deflated and felt lonesome again the following day.

The landlady sat up in her seat, gently folding her hands on the desk as she looked between the two.

“I apologize, Major- I had not thought of it like that. Truly. Sometimes… sometimes you forget what it’s like when you’ve been living with another for so long. And I do not know your former circumstances. Thank you for showing my error, and I did not intend to overload you.”

He responded with a firm smile as if holding back a choke.

And Helena Oleivera pondered something.

“...You asked me ‘why am I doing this,’ right?”

Otávio nodded. “Yes.”  
“Because, Major…”

Helena took a drag off her cigarette. “Living is one thing. For that is what you want, am I wrong? To live?”

Luccino was the first to reply while Otávio recomposed himself. “More than anything.”

“Because that’s what I want too. You both want to live, _I_ want to live, _Cecília_ wants to live, people like _us_ want to live, yes… but I feel that we should do more than just that. We should not only simply live… but I feel like we should _prosper_ , gentlemen. Thrive.” She firmed her lip. “That we should prosper as well as any… as any husband and wife, as any family in the Valley, as any person in earnest, whole, true love deserve to be… I feel as if we have a God-given glory to prosper for everything we endure. And to those who _do_ prosper after all that enduring… Much is expected of them,” she declared before another puff of her cigarette. “I’ve tried. Tried to provide ever since I acquired ownership of this complex. Even-- imagine you, Major,” Helena offered, “Even if you… I don’t know, if you were to discover one or two of your Privates, or they admitted something to you, wouldn’t _you_ as a higher-up see to it that they were taken care of? Protected?”

Otávio was not a fool- he was well aware of his responsibilities, obligations as a commanding officer, and the commitment that he had already given to his homeland. But now this was a reality that he faced- a factor he hadn’t quite considered yet (or perhaps even wanted to), Helena saw, watching him play the scenario out behind those tired eyes of his. But he firmed his lips again, nodding and giving a great sigh and meeting her gaze.

“Of course,” he managed after a hard sniff. “I don’t… right now, I don’t how I would-- but of course I would.”

“There’s safety in secrecy, but there is also safety in numbers within that secrecy. And if Cecília and I can provide even a couple of those numbers, then we will. ...Maybe… maybe one day we will live loudly, wholly prosper, and give back to others like us more _openly_ rather than just in secret _,_ and maybe... _you both_ will get to share stories and pleasant exchanges with other younger ones like us later on.”

Her folded fingertips were white as she pleaded with the men. “I want you to live. But I also want you to live _happily_.”

Now even Luccino got a little choked up, thankfully using his already kind smile to hide the bleariness in his eyes that settled under his brow. He gave Otávio’s hand one more squeeze before unwrapping his arm around him and reaching out to Helena’s hand.

“Thank you.”

She took his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t mention it. Now now, gentlemen, please- let’s get these documents signed and we may get you your keys already,” Helena crooned, letting go and waving her hands about as the other two chuckled. “Did you truly like the place?”

“It’s perfect,” Otávio assured as he finally gathered himself. “Beyond perfect.”

“Sure you don’t want to see any other spaces?”  
“Ahh, I think we’re quite satisfied with this arrangement,” Luccino defended, the Major looking at him with absolute admiration.

“Good. It ought to be; that’s one of the few two-room family units with those thick first story walls and corner storerooms.”

The two puzzled for a moment at that comment… thick walls? Why would they need thick walls and no immediate neighbors to either side?  Wh-- aaaand there it was, Helena spied, her smile spreading into a devilish, knowing grin that curled at the ends, her thin eyes giving a wink as the mens’ faces lit up like beets while she placed two papers in front of them.

“Now then~. This document here indicates the primary lessee and co-signer. I need both of you to sign these under your names, identically.”

* * *

Ten minutes later and the final agreements were signed, Helena scooping up the papers and putting them into their appropriate folders to be sealed away. The conversations proceeding had felt much… lighter, Helena unable to wipe a constant grin off her face as she’d watch them work. Discussions were had about move-in days and what to bring: how it might be more subtle to move in separately rather than on the same day, Mariana serving as their buffer (who'd already offered to help them move), and how Ernesto could help Luccino bring in a little workbench to do some small repairs at home (so long as he respected quiet hours). The two opposite to her were eventually comfortable enough to point out things in each other’s paperwork, where to sign, what meant what, work within a closer-than-typical proximity… and at the sound of the keys jingling on Helena’s master copy’s ring, they were holding hands on top of the desk, watching her with baited breath as she set down eight keys total.

“Each of this key is for your main hallway/building entrance in the complex. These are your post boxes. These two are for your room, Luccino- and these two are yours, Otávio- both sets work for the complex’s entrance and from the outside’s front doors.”

The men took the keys and examined the numbers etched in both, promptly giving one another the spare keys to their rooms.

“Congratulations, 'neighbors.'”

“Is… is there anything else we need to do?” Luccino asked, pulling his gaze away from  the two keys.

“Nope,” Helena crooned, standing up from the desk and rounding it as they rose with her, “we signed enough materials for one day. I’ll slip copies of your agreements in each of your mail slots at the front desk when I can get them replicated.”

When the two were up from their chairs and keys tucked in their pockets, Helena watched Luccino suddenly take Otávio into a deep hug, the Major a little shocked at first grasp with Helena painfully aware that her proximity and presence probably made this hard. But her chest softened upon seeing the other man finally reciprocate the embrace- the Major gripping Luccino’s hair, hands holding one another and basking in the fact that they _did it_ … it was a contagious joy that Helena had not felt residually for a long time, a fist going over her own chest and rubbing her thumb in admiration.

When they pulled away finally, she saw the Major’s eyes a little bleary like before, eyes darting between her and Luccino. The man was probably still overwhelmed to be comfortable not only around someone who knew about them, but knew about them and _knew,_ really _knew_ what it _felt_ like. Luccino eventually followed Otávio’s glances to Helena, a note of concern washing over the man.

“Are you alright, Miss Oleivera?”

“Yes, yes,” she assured, realizing she must have looked quite admirative judging by the soreness in her brow as she adjusted her glasses, “I just… it’ll be nice having a residing couple again rather than people just- coming and going, for as good as that is. We had one a while back, but they moved from the Valley a few years ago… they still write to us, they’re doing well, but it’s…”

A wrench of guilt ran through her at this notion, but the two looked at her as if to continue.

“...It’s been a little lonely.”

Luccino and Otávio looked between each other with firmed lips, Helena casting her gaze downwards for fear that may have been a little too much… and suddenly, the mechanic took her hands in his, squeezing them as he did before at the desk. Otávio stood close by with his arms folded in on themselves, eyes darting between them and a warm smile under his mustache that told her yes… yes,  they would be here for a long, long time, God willing.

“Thank you again. Please, don’t--... don’t worry about it.”  
“We’ll try to not be too much of strangers,” Otávio offered with a light chuckle.

“You better not be- who else am I going to get renter’s checks from,” she replied with a meek smile, feeling an old confidence kindled in her chest that had sat dormant for a long time.

* * *

Cecília returned shortly after this mingling with another baker’s box in her hand, this time filled with a dozen sonhos that made the two mens’ eyes nearly sparkle. After Luccino tried to debate receiving such goods, seeing as he _just_ was given a box of cinnamon cookies and completely losing this argument, the same sort of congratulations were given to them by the baker, Cecília promising a discount on pastries and drinks to all tenants (and possible random drop-offs of treats certainly helped, too). Helena fetched the door for them and, with final thank you’s and assurances that they’ll see them later, Helena watched them meander down the hallway to their rooms, closing the office door behind her and locking it as Cecília looked to her with the sweetest eyes she had ever seen…

“Did it go well?”  
“I think so,” Helena offered. “They’re just… not used to it all. Give them time.”  
“Are we the first other couple they kno--”  
Helena nodded, Cecília giving an understanding glance.

The smaller woman began to step towards Helena, a dreamy smile splaying across her wife’s face as she approached and took her hands. “I hadn’t really thought about it for a while, but they got me thinking- eleven years we’ve been together…”

“Years I wouldn’t trade for the world,” Helena responded, bringing Cecília’s hands up to her lips kiss them gently.

“Here’s to many more, then?”  
“Many more… and not just for us, either.”

Cecília leaned against Helena’s bosom for a deep hug, one the woman against the door took in full embrace and in love.

Finally, the world didn’t have to feel so cold from the outside again.

Helena broke the silence. “We should write to Victor and Celio tonight.”  
“I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @raijuthehyeju on twitter || PART FIVE THE INITIAL STORY IS OVER, MIGHT POST AN EPILOGUE || if i do more fics these OCs will DEFINITELY show up in other fics if circumstance calls for it || @ globo take this idea for a spinoff just take it || THANKS AND GOD BLESS ||

**Author's Note:**

> @raijuthehyeju on twitter || here for that vintage mlm/wlw solidarity || @globo w/w mlm OeP spinoff when || thanks and god bless


End file.
